pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (LemmyKoopa
LemmyKoopa&IggyKoopaFantasticIncredibleTribuneFan's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Angel (Rock & Rule) *Bill - Omar (Rock & Rule) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Donna Summer *Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Fear - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - SpongeBob SquarePants *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Tasmanian She-Devil (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - He-Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Benson (Regular Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Gozarutchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (LemmyKoopa&IggyKoopaFantasticIncredibleTribuneFan Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (LemmyKoopa&IggyKoopaFantasticIncredibleTribuneFan Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (LemmyKoopa&IggyKoopaFantasticIncredibleTribuneFan Style) - Donna Summer Quick Thinking *Inside Out (LemmyKoopa&IggyKoopaFantasticIncredibleTribuneFan Style) - Grumpy Bear We Should Cry *Inside Out (LemmyKoopa&IggyKoopaFantasticIncredibleTribuneFan Style) - Pepe Le Pew Five Second Rule *Inside Out (LemmyKoopa&IggyKoopaFantasticIncredibleTribuneFan Style) - Eric Cartman My Bad *Inside Out (LemmyKoopa&IggyKoopaFantasticIncredibleTribuneFan Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (LemmyKoopa&IggyKoopaFantasticIncredibleTribuneFan Style): Sarah Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (LemmyKoopa&IggyKoopaFantasticIncredibleTribuneFan Style) - Transcripts Gallery Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Sadness Pepe turns around to see Penelope.png|Pepe Le Pew as Disgust Bright Heart Raccoon in The Cloud Monster.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Fear Sarah Spacebot.png|Sarah Spacebot as Riley Anderson NEW Spongebob squarepants.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Bing Bong Category:LemmyKoopa&IggyKoopaFantasticIncredibleTribuneFan Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG